


Panties in Paradise

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Boyfriends, Dean in Panties, Dean is seriously a needy af bottom, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Panty Kink, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew Castiel was going to have a rough day at the office, so he put on something a little "special" for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure smut. I'm going to hell.

**Dean Winchester:** How's work goin, babe?

Dean always texted his boyfriend during his lunch break. His phone always got smudged with car grease and oil from the shop, but he didn't care.

 **Castiel Novak:** Hello, Dean. It is... going.

 **Dean Winchester:** That bad, huh? :-(

Dean figured his boyfriend was going to have a rough day. Some new, big-wig client named Richard Roman is partnering with the accounting firm Castiel is employed at. As the company's best man, Castiel must be up to his eyeballs in numbers. Dean really felt bad for Castiel, which is why he decided to make a very deliberate wardrobe choice this morning after his boyfriend left for work.

 **Dean Winchester:** I'm sorry you're havin a bad day, sweetheart.

 **Castiel Novak:** It is not your fault, Dean.

 **Dean Winchester:** I know, I know. But guess what? I gotta surprise for you ;-)

 **Castiel Novak:** Oh?

Dean smirked to himself. He always sat out in the Impala during his break because it always relaxed him, but right now, he could barely sit still, not while he was wearing his pink, silky panties. The delicious contrast between smooth, luxurious silk and rough, warn denim left his head swimming, causing him to be half-hard all day. Every time Dean would dive beneath the hood of a car, the panties would nearly drive him wild and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have to bite back a few moans here and there. The fact that Castiel had no idea what was in store for tonight made Dean all the more excited, especially since he always got home first.

 **Dean Winchester:** I guess you'll just have to wait n see, angel.

* * *

Castiel was beat. Absolutely and completely beat. This new client was a real dick bag, if you asked him. Castiel was one of the best employees at Archangel Accounting, which is why his mongrel of a boss, Mr. Zachariah Adler, dropped the Roman account on his lap. Normally, Castiel wouldn't mind, but Mr. Adler expected him to single-handedly manage the account on top of all his other work. Needless to say, it was a real headache.

To take some of the edge off, Castiel often found himself thinking about Dean, as if that was unusual. He and Dean have been dating ever since he royally fucked up his car over a year ago and got it towed to the nearest shop, which just so happened to be Winchester Auto. They recently moved into a quaint, little two-story home on the outskirts of Lawrence; it was honestly a bit of a fixer-upper, but that didn't matter. Castiel and Dean--despite having only known each other for a year and some change--are quite serious, so buying a place that'll need a little time and TLC is no big deal. After all, all of their friends and family insist they hear wedding bells in their near future.

Thinking about Dean helped Castiel trudge through the day, but what really perplexed him was this surprise Dean had for him. It wasn't either of their birthdays, not a major holiday, not an anniversary, so Castiel honestly had no idea what the hell to expect when he got home or why it was even happening in the first place. When his shift--and hour of overtime--was up, he grabbed his tench coat, briefcase, and practically ran to his car, itching to get home as fast as he could. Sure, he was drained and his eyes hurt from staring at the computer all day, but none of that seemed to matter anymore, not when Dean was waiting for him because seriously, who needs coffee or that shitty tasting 5 Hour Energy crap when you have Dean Winchester waiting for you at home? No one.

* * *

 

Castiel made it home in record time. From an outsider's perspective, he probably looked like a mad man, or just an overworked accountant, which are honestly one-and-the-same, what with his stress-tousled hair, loose tie, and unbuttoned collar. Regardless, Castiel pulled in next to Dean's Black Beauty of a car and threw his own in park faster than you could say "Prius," got out, and took the porch steps two-at-a-time.

Suddenly nervous about what lie beyond the front door, Castiel slowly reached for the handle, relieved to find it unlocked, unsure if he could even remember how to use a key. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he walked through.

"Dean?" Castiel called out upon twisting the deadbolt behind himself.

Silence.

Confused as to where his boyfriend was or what was to come, Castiel flicked the hallway light on in hopes of shedding light on the mystery, brows knit together. Once his eyes adjusted to the temporarily blinding light, Castiel saw Dean's boots haphazardly thrown onto the floor. That was unlike Dean; usually he was a bit of a neat freak, though he would deny it until the day he died. Then, Castiel noticed that one shoe was, in fact, on the floor, but the other sat on the steps. Castiel allowed his eyes to travel up the staircase where Dean's shirts were strewn.

Castiel licked his lips hungrily, knowing exactly what kind of surprise this actually was. _God_ , he needed this after today.

Castiel subconsciously dropped his briefcase, kicked off his shoes, and shed his trench coat to the floor. No matter how tempting the urge was to run to his and Dean's bedroom, he decided to take his time, to make Dean--and himself--that much more anxious. He wanted this to last, so he slowly ascended the stairs, picking up Dean's shirt that was draped over the middle of the banister. He picked it up and brought it to his face, inhaling as he did so. The mixture of Dean's earthy, evergreen scent infused with just a hint of engine oil lingered in the fabric, intoxicating Castiel as he breathed it in. He dropped the shirt has he continued climbing, undoing his tie and dropping it in his wake.

At the top of the stairs were Dean's socks, leading their way to the bedroom like a trail of breadcrumbs. As Castiel followed the clothing down the hall, he heard muffled whines. His erection now at full attention pressed against his too tight dress slacks. He stood in front of the closed door where Dean's jeans were pooled.

Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Castiel noticed there was one article of clothing missing...

* * *

 

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He tried staying at work later than usual because he knew Castiel would be home late because of the whole Roman Enterprises thing, but dammit, he was only a man and he has needs. He broke a plethora of speed limit laws to get home, but when he finally did, it took everything in him not to run to the bathroom and blow his load before Castiel got home. Lucky for Castiel, he obstained. After all, this was all for his boyfriend anyway.

So, Dean stripped as soon as he got in the house, leaving clothes all over the damn place and not giving a single shit about it like he normally would. All that mattered was Castiel getting home and finding his surprise.

Castiel would be home any minute, he knew it. Dean turned on the bedside lamps and got on his knees and elbows in the center of his and Castiel's bed, leaving the panties on, of course. His already leaking cock strained against the fabric, pulling tightly over his perfectly sculpted ass. He refused to touch himself no matter how badly he wanted, no,  _needed_ to. It was then that Dean heard Castiel call for him from downstairs. Relief washed over him, but the anticipation was killing him. He's sure it would've taken Castiel two seconds flat to find him once he realized what was going on. What the hell was taking so long?

Dean heard Castiel's footsteps climb the steps painstakingly slow. He whined in response, rolling his hips and pushing his ass back into the air, which caused the panties to rub across his erection. As he let out a strangled moan, Dean heard the door creak open and his lover's quick intake of breath.

" _Cas_ , baby..." he sighed.

"Oh, my fucking  _God_."

It took Castiel a moment for more blood to reach his brain so he could function properly and move closer to his lover. He pushed the heel of his palm down onto his hard, clothed dick as he walked up behind Dean's spread legs. Dean was truly a sight to see: tanned skin flushed red from his arousal, rippling muscles, and to top if all off, wrapped in a pair of pink, satin panties. Castiel loved to watch the fluid way Dean's body would move as he cantered his hips back towards Castiel.

"Surprise, angel," Dean panted and threw a smug smile over his shoulder.

"Mmm, surprise is right," Castiel said as he walked closer, dropping his voice impossibly deeper, sending a shock wave of pleasure through Dean and straight to his cock. "Did you wear these all day, Dean?" Castiel asked as he ran a single finger beneath the lacy waistband, causing Dean to shiver in response. "Did you wear these all day in the shop where anyone could have seen them and seen just how naughty you are for me?"

"Ugnh,  _yes_ ," Dean hissed.

Castiel kneeled behind Dean, grasping his hips within those downright sinful hands. He pressed his clothed erection against the crack of Dean's panty-clad ass, both groaning in unison as he did so.

"Mmm, yeah, see what you do to me, Dean?" Castiel punctuated that thought with a roll of his hips, eliciting another set of groans. "Wearing your pretty little panties," another roll, "just waiting for me to come home. You're such a good boy."

"All for you, Cas," Dean breathed. "All for you, baby. Knew you would need it, and  _ugnh_ , I need it, too."

"Is that so?" Castiel pulled back so he could place his thumb over Dean's hole through the panties.

" _Fuck!_ Yeah, baby, I need it. Please."

Dean continued to whine and press his ass back on Castiel's hand. Castiel had barely even touched him, and Dean was already a complete wreck. Sweat began to gather on the back of his neck. Castiel chuckled behind him, running his hand down from Dean's hole, over his perineum, balls, and down the hard line of his silky hardness. Dean's cock twitched at the sensation. The head peeking out above the frilly waistband of the panties where a bit a precum began to leak out.

"Oh,  _Cas_. Feels so good."

"Do you like that, baby?" Castiel asked at the same time he decided to grab Dean's cock through the fabric.

" _Yes!_ " Dean yelped.

"Do you know what I think you would like even more?" Castiel continued as he withdrew his hand from Dean's cock only to grab the waistband with both hands and pull the panties halfway down Dean's trembling thighs. Dean's cock bobbed free from the panties, weighing heavy between his legs. Castiel backed up a bit before leaning down so his face was level with Dean's quivering hole and whispering, "This."

Castiel licked a broad stripe over Dean's hole. Dean outright screamed, grabbing the sheets tightly within his calloused hands and pushing himself towards his boyfriend. Castiel closed his eyes and groaned as he squeezed Dean's firm ass and began to circle his entrance with his skillful tongue, loving the way it twitched under his touch.

After what felt like an eternity to Dean, Castiel pushed his tongue into him, licking him open. Dean couldn't help the litany of curses and moans spewing from his mouth, but when he finally came to his senses, he grabbed the bottle of lube off to his right and threw it back towards Castiel.

"C'mon, baby. I'm ready.  _Ooh_ , please, I'm ready," Dean begged.

Castiel pulled back, a smile on his lips. "Well, since you asked so nicely. Turn over, Dean. Let me see you."

Dean obeyed immediately, lying flat on his back looking down his body at his lover. Castiel pulled the panties off and threw them behind him before sitting back on his haunches between Dean's spread legs. Looking down into Dean's eclipsed, brilliant green eyes, he unbuttoned and discarded of his white dress shirt, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Dean's. Dean licked his lips as Castiel revealed more and more skin, eyes flitting between Castiel's aroused face and his hands, which were undoing his pants. Castiel quickly shimmied out of his pants, leaving them both hot and naked.

"So beautiful, Dean," Castiel whispered against his boyfriend's skin as he skimmed his mouth and hands all over Dean. "Perfect," he said as he pressed his strong runner's body against the mechanic's from head-to-toe. They groaned as their lengths rubbed against one another.

"Mmm, kiss me, Cas."

Castiel nodded and brought their lips together. The kiss started out languidly but eventually became more frantic, more needy. They were panting into each other's mouths, pulling hair, and grinding together until Dean spoke up. "I need you."

"What do you need, baby?" Castiel asked as he ran a hand through Dean's short, light brown hair.

"Need you to fuck me."

" _Ugnh_ ," Castiel groaned and pushed his hips harder against Dean's. He trailed his mouth down Dean's jaw to his neck, licking and sucking all his pulse points until he reached his ear. "You need me to fuck you, Dean? Need me to fill you up?"

"Mhmm,  _fuck_."

Castiel pushed himself back up on his haunches, taking the lube with him. He pops the cap open and applies a generous amount to his fingers. Dean watches him with hypnotized, pleading eyes, and it takes him everything in his power not to just fuck Dean senseless right now. He needs to properly prep regardless of his urges. He circles Dean's hole just as he did with his tongue. Dean's eyes roll back in his head as he moans and pulls and spreads his legs upward and outward to allow Castiel better access. It doesn't take long for Castiel to get two fingers into Dean's tight heat, making sure not to hit his prostate just yet.

"You're opening so well for me Dean,  _shit_ ," Castiel groans and begins to scissor his fingers faster before adding a third, this time making sure to hit Dean's prostate on every other thrust.

"Cas! _Ah_ , Cas, fuck! Yes!"

"Fuck, so hot, Dean. So tight," Castiel says through clenched teeth as he tries to keep his own arousal in-check, but then he looks down at Dean's precum-slicked dick, and God, he  _so_ desperately wants to taste it. He bends down impulsively and licks a stripe on the underside of Dean's hot, thick length along the vein, looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Oh,  _fuck_ _!_ " Dean yells and throws his head back in pure ecstasy while threading his large hand through Castiel's raven hair. Castiel swirls his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, moaning as he laps up Dean's salty precum, his own cock dripping onto the sheets between Dean's legs. "Cas, fuck me.  _Fuck_ me! I'm ready. Oh, fuck, please!" Dean begs and tugs on Castiel's hair.

Castiel sits up and withdraws his fingers. He moans shamelessly as he coats himself with lube. He's beyond ready to pound into Dean, but he can't resist teasing his lover.

"You've wanted this all day, haven't you, Dean?" He says as he rubs the blunt, slick head of his cock over Dean's stretched entrance. Dean squirms and nods. "Yeah, I know you did. Probably ever since you put those little panties on, isn't that right, baby?"

" _Shit_ , yeah, Cas," Dean sighs and cants his hips. "Wanted you all fucking day. Wanted you to fill me up."

"You wanted this?" Castiel asks as he pushes the head of his cock into Dean's tight heat, to which Dean half-screams. "You wanted me to come home and find you in those panties, didn't you? Wanted me to come in here and fuck you nice and hard." Castiel pushes into Dean more, groaning as he does. "Oh,  _Dean_. I'm going to fuck you so hard. Fill you up with my cock and then my cum. Is that what you want?"

" _Yes! Yes! Please! Fuck!_ "

Castiel slams all the way in then, fully sheathed in Dean's hole, and they both moan loudly at the sensation. Dean bends his legs more and pulls them further apart and closer to his body to give Castiel better access. Castiel leans down and plants a sloppy kiss on Dean's plump lips before pulling out slowly until only the tip remains in Dean's ass and slamming back in hard, repeating the process a few times. Then, Castiel holds Dean's legs apart by grabbing onto the underpart of his thighs by his knees to gain more leverage so he can fuck into him faster and harder.

"Mmm,  _shit_ , Dean. I love fucking your tight, little hole. Such a slut for my fucking cock, aren't you?" Dean screams and nods as Castiel hammers into his prostate. "Take it, baby.  _Ugnh_ , so fucking good. Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you. Tell me how much you love cumming all over my cock."

"Aw,  _fuck_ _!_ I fu- _ah_ -fucking love it, Cas! Fuckin' love when you pound into me. I  _need_ it! I-  _ooh, yes! Right there!_ "

" _Shit_. Touch yourself, Dean."

Dean wrapped his right hand around his weeping cock and began to jerk himself quickly, feeling that familiar warmth pool low in his abdomen. "Cas!  _Cas! I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum. Shit! Ooh, yeah, so fucking good! Please!_ "

"Cum for me, Dean."

Dean saw stars and came with a cry of Castiel's name on his lips. His asshole fluttered and spasmed around Castiel's cock, trying to milk him. Castiel came yelling " _Dean!_ " as he emptied his load deep into his boyfriend's ass. He collapsed on top of Dean, uncaring of the mess.

After several moments of just lying there draped across Dean's broad chest, Castiel lifted himself off and out of Dean to go fetch a damp washcloth and glass of water for them both. Dean remained in the same spot when Castiel returned, probably unable to move after such an intense fuck. He cleaned the drying cum off the two of them, sat Dean up, and made him drink some water before laying him back down under the covers with his head resting on a pillow. Castiel crawled into bed next to Dean, who was on his side, where Castiel gladly assumed the role of the big spoon.

Castiel sat up on an elbow and turned Dean's face over towards him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss onto Castiel's soft lips. "'Night, baby."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Castiel reassumed his position as the big spoon and spent the rest of the time before he fell asleep placing feather-light kisses on the back of Dean's neck. He dreamt of green eyes and pink satin.


End file.
